


they don't know how special you are.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years Eve and the boys are on stage, in front of thousands of fans, as it should be. But Louis has an announcement to make, something huge. **For Mia**</p>
            </blockquote>





	they don't know how special you are.

Its New Year’s Eve and the boys are rocking out to Rock Me on stage in front of thousands. Niall is dancing like an idiot because he is Niall and he is beautiful and nobody cares that he looks like a penguin having an epileptic fit. 

 

The song finishes and they all try to catch their breath, ready to bow and say goodnight and leave the stage. But then they hear the opening chords to They Don’t Know about us and Niall frowns because it wasn’t on the set list because Modest think it’s too obvious that it’s about Louis and Harry. (They aren’t even allowed to tell anybody that it was Louis who wrote it.) Niall hates Modest and he hates that they keep two of his best friends from showing their love.

 

He glances over and his eyes widen in surprise to see Louis at the piano, a huge soppy smile on his face as his slim fingers dance over the keys and he stares at Harry lovingly. Niall beams happily, since he loves Larry and he wants them to be happy more than he wants happiness himself.

 

The boys all go along with it and sing the song because, really, they love the song and they Love Louis and Harry and they hate that they can’t perform such a beautiful song because Modest are assholes.

 

When the song ends the crowd erupts and Louis gets up to walk over to Harry. He reaches for Harry’s mic but Harry moves it to his mouth, about to speak. Louis frowns at him reproachfully and gently smacks the back of his head. Harry laughs sheepishly and apologises, then leans down and kisses him on the cheek. 

 

The other boys all gasp and the crowd goes silent. Then Louis chuckles and grabs the mic out of Harry’s hand, smiling nervously. Harry looks at him as he speaks.

 

“Hey everyone. I’m Louis Styles and I got married to the love of my life yesterday. I hope you can all be happy for us…I don’t know what will happen to One Direction now but I couldn’t lie anymore.”

 

And the crowd is silent for a second and then suddenly a single person starts clapping. (Later they find out that it was a four-year-old girl named Mia who always made her Harry and Louis dolls kiss behind the sofa because, really, their love never was much of a secret). 

 

And then everyone is clapping and the crowd is going mad and the YouTube videos already have hundreds of hits and Management are already on their phones trying in vain to cover it all up but no-one cares, especially not the two young men locked in a passionate embrace in the middle of the stage because finally, finally, they don’t have to pretend anymore. 

 

***

 

“Louis William Tomlinson, what on Earth do you think you are playing at?” Louis winces, glancing at Harry who smiles apologetically. He sighs and turns around, opening his mouth to apologise to his mother. 

 

“Mom, I-”

 

“You got married! Louis, you got married and you didn’t even tell me! And I find out from Simon Cowell, of all people! I nearly fainted, Fizz just about managed to keep me calm! Your sisters have been bouncing off the walls ever since, can’t wait to see their ‘brother-in-law’.” She yells at him, face red with anger. Louis looks at the ground, drawing shapes in the dirt with his foot.

 

“Look, mom, I’m sorry, but we didn’t exactly plan it…it just kinda happened, just the two of us. I would have told you, but then it might have gotten back to Management and if they found out, they would have stopped us. We had to announce it on stage because then there is evidence of it and they can’t get it annulled.” Louis explains. His mother calms down a little and he notices the tears in her eyes just as she pulls him into a huge bear hug. 

 

“Oh, Louis, I can’t believe my little boy is actually married. And to Harry Styles, too!” she pulls away and looks at Harry disbelievingly. Louis frowns.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean, mom?” he asked. She chuckles.

 

“It’s just…well, you see all the stories and rumours going around about Harry being a womaniser, and even though I knew he was your boyfriend, it’s strange to think you just married him! Not to mention he’s one of the most famous people on the planet…” 

 

“Erm, mom…hate to break it to you, but so am I!” Louis was insulted...how could his own mother forget he also happened to be in the most famous boy band in the entire world?

 

“I know, sweetie, but you’re my boy. I’ll never look at you and see you as the world-famous superstar you are. All I see is the ten-year-old boy who came to me, crying, because you had kissed one of the boys in your class and they’d all made fun of you.”

 

“Mom!” 

 

“What?” Louis sighs, shaking his head.

 

“Nothing. I love you mom. How about you go plan a huge party for me and Harry to celebrate?” he suggests. 

 

“Oh, of course! I’m still mad at you for not telling me, though, Louis!”

 

“Okay, mom, I know. See you later.” He kisses her on the cheek and grabs Harry’s hand, dragging him into the tour bus. Once the door is firmly shut behind them Harry bursts into a fit of laughter. Louis crosses his arms, glaring at him.

 

“S-sorry, Lou. It’s just…”

 

“It’s so not funny.”

 

“You actually kissed a guy in year six? Like, just walked over and kissed him?” Louis growls at him, narrowing his eyes.

 

“No, actually. We were playing Kiss Chase, and nobody told me that we were only supposed to be kissing the girl.” 

 

“Oh, Louis, this is why I love you.” Harry smiles fondly, standing in front of Louis, close enough that the smaller boy had to tilt his head to see his face. 

 

“Really? I thought it was just my dazzling smile and other-worldly good-looks.” Louis jokes, winking at Harry. The curly-haired boy chuckles, nodding.

 

“That too.” And then he’s kissing him, and they’re leaning against the door of the bus and its all lips and tongues and hands…until the door behind them is yanked open and they fall out, landing in a heap on top of one shell-shocked Irishman. 

 

“Told you to knock, Nialler.” Liam shakes his head as he steps over the pile of boys and into the tour bus. Zayn is laughing too hard to say anything as he follows Liam.

 

“Sh’up Liam.” Niall grunts, wriggling to get out from underneath Harry.

 

“Sorry Niall. You okay?” Louis asks, jumping to his feet, straightening his clothes and offering a hand to help the blonde boy to his feet. 

 

“Sure, I’m fine, just been squashed half to death by two morons!” he half-yells, but he is smiling because he’s just so darn happy that they’re married and they can finally go public and do what they want and they don’t have to pretend to be straight or lie about their feelings and he doesn’t blame them for getting steamy in the tour bus because, really, in his mind they should be halfway across the world on their honeymoon right now.

 

“At least we’re attractive morons.” Harry pats Niall’s shoulder and grabs Louis’ hand and then they’re all in the tour bus and Liam is pouring a bowl of Coco Pops and Zayn is throwing popcorn at his head. 

 

“Hey, Louis? Harry?” Zayn calls. They both look over.

 

“Yeah?” they say simultaneously.

 

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

 

“Erm, we, well…-”

 

“I cannot believe you got married without a bachelor party! Now we can’t get strippers!”


End file.
